Just Some Time
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Yugi starts to wonder about his other when he starts acting s bit privately but this makes Yugi more confused, expecially when Jounouchi comes into the picture. (Pairings: YYxY YxJ) Finished!
1. The Begining

Serena: Errr. Hello. This is my first Yaoi Fic so trust me. IT WILL SUCK!!  
  
Yami: Nah. You're just saying that cause-  
  
Serena: What you're happy it's Yami x Yugi?  
  
Yami: Err... No...  
  
Bakura: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I dun wanna be in Yaoi fic! -gets carried off- NOOOO!!  
  
Yami: Serena aka Neko Kitty-Chan does not own any games/animes/shows/movies that may appear in this fic! Have a good day! ^.^  
  
Serena: O.o  
  
~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's the morning... I wake up to a slight beam of sunlight that dances on my bed.  
  
Yawning, I sit up unaware that my other is sitting in my desk.  
  
"Good morning, Yugi" He says smiling brisk fully, "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, my other, I indeed did. Thanks for asking."  
  
I smiled back at his necklace and looked at the window which was tinted with a bit of frost. I was glad it was a Sunday for that meant no school today but that there would be some tomorrow..  
  
I sighed, just loud enough for my other to hear.  
  
He turned to me, "Is something bothering you, Yugi?"  
  
"No! Not at all I'm just a bit bummed about there being school tomorrow and..." I drifted of in my sentence thinking about battle city instead.  
  
"Hmm... You're still thinking about how Marik almost sent Jounouchi-san to the shadow realm?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
"Never a straight answer with you is it?" He smiled.  
  
"I guess not... Hey!" I threw one of my pillows at him as he smiled and disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The pillow hit one of the lamps as I panicked and ran to over to catch its fall.  
  
My other appeared behind me again, "You should really think things threw before you do something like that again, aibou"  
  
I smiled, "You're one to always give advice, huh?"  
  
"Well I was a pharaoh"  
  
"Keyword, 'was'" I giggled as a smile grew on his face.  
  
My other walked up to me and bent down just as my grandfather called me for breakfast.  
  
"Huh? Oh I have to have breakfast now, Yami you wait here while I'm downstairs okay?"  
  
He nodded agreeing to my terms.  
  
"Thanks!" I said as I dash out the door and down the stairs to my kitchen, our kitchen, our including my grandfather.  
  
"Morning, Grandpa!" I said as I sat down in front of the table.  
  
He chuckled, "Morning Yugi... You seem awfully cheery today, You didn't just save the world again did you??"  
  
"No, Grandpa..." I shoved half a waffle into my mouth, "Mmm... These waffles are sure good."  
  
My grandpa smiled and sat down at the table with me, "So what has been happening in that little world of yours, then?"  
  
My mouth full, I tried saying 'nothing much', inhaling at the wrong time.  
  
I coughed, banging my chest with my fist. A look of worry came across my grandpa's face.  
  
"Yugi!? Are you alright?!" He panicked.  
  
After a few more pounds and a glass of orange juice I replied, "Fine... Just fine"  
  
"You didn't look fine a minute ago, you really had me worried!" A deep strong voice said inside my head.  
  
"Yami!" I shouted out loud, not realizing my grandfather was staring at me, "Hehe... Whoops... Umm..."  
  
"Are you finished?" My grandpa said trying to make my outburst seem like it was nothing.  
  
"Uhhh... Yeah... I'm going to my room to get changed..."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I headed upstairs embarrassment still showing on my face.  
  
Sighing, my other's voice boomed in my head again, "Sorry if I got you caught up in your meal..."  
  
"Naw... It's okay... It wasn't that bad..." I said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you could have just told me to stay in the Millenuim Puzzle..."  
  
I stopped on the stairs, "I said it was okay, alright!?"  
  
I stopped my foot feeling a little fed up with everything.  
  
My other's spirit stood in front of me, "Sorry... I didn't mean to anger you"  
  
This I could feel that he really meant it, "It's... It's okay..."  
  
A slight smile showed on my face.  
  
"Well then! I think it's time you got changed!" He said letting a smile slip out and he began running up the stair, "I'll race you!"  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" I said laughing as I chased up after him.  
  
Noon came as I stared up at the ceiling in my room.  
  
"Yugi?" My grandpa said pocking his head into my room.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied not giving him my full attention.  
  
"Jounouchi is here. He wants to speak with you"  
  
"Huh? Jounouchi-kun? Uhh... Tell him I'll be right down"  
  
"Alright.." He said sliding out the door.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Mou hitori no Boku asked me.  
  
"I don't know..." I replied, gazing out the window.  
  
"Well, we'll never know by sitting here will we?"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"Then lets get going!"  
  
I nodded and walked down the stairs.  
  
By the doorway, Jounouchi stood. I waved to him as I came from the back of the shop.  
  
"Hi Yugi" He said, I small smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Jou, what are you up to?" I asked coming around the counter.  
  
"Nothing much... Hey! You know how winter is in a few days?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, the zoo is holding a winter party!"  
  
"Really!? Awsome!"  
  
"Hey Yugi..." My other began.  
  
"One sec Yami... Okay continue Jounouchi"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and the gang to it?"  
  
"Sure why not!"  
  
I smiled with excitement as my other, well, didn't look as happy as he could have.  
  
"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" I said trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Yup! Seeya then!" He said and turned out the door.  
  
My smile grew. I couldn't wait!  
  
"Yugi..." Yami started up again.  
  
"Yeah?" I responded, happily.  
  
"I was wondering if... A never mind forget it..."  
  
"What is it Yami? Is something wrong? There isn't a problem with me going is th-"  
  
My other put his finger on my lip, "You ask to many questions sometimes, Aibou... Just forget I said anything okay?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"Good, I'm gonna stay in the Millennium Puzzle for a while now.." Mou hitori no boku said before disappearing.  
  
"He's acting weird. I wonder what's up? He's never felt like this before, or has he" I thought to myself as I walked back up to ponder again, forgetting about everything else.  
  
Hours passed and I was still wondering, thinking... What if my other was... Nah... Not likely... But... What if he was? It's kind of a scary thought if you really think about it...  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?" I called to the air.  
  
"Yes, Aibou" My other said appearing in front of me.  
  
"I was wondering... If..." I said slowly, embarrassed if I had assumed wrong, or maybe even if I was right.  
  
"Well, get on with it" He replied trying to keep me going.  
  
"Err... I was wondering if you were... Well, if you liked... Or even if you were..."  
  
"I'm listening.. You don't have to be nervous about it"  
  
"Never mind... It's nothing..."  
  
"Alright if you say so... Though... I sense something's troubling you.. What is it?"  
  
"The same thing I was going to ask you..."  
  
"What? Whether or not something is troubling me?"  
  
"No... What I tried saying before..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It's difficult... To difficult to say yet... I need to let it out..."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Y-"  
  
If I told him it was himself, he might get suspicious... It could always help but... It could also make things worst... What am I suppose to do?  
  
"Err... Jounouchi..." I said, hoping that disguising it might help the matter.  
  
"Oh" Mou hitori no boku said sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"What is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no continue"  
  
"Err... Alright... Well, you see... I'm unsure if he is... Well, I think he likes me but it doesn't seem right"  
  
"Of course he likes you, he's your friend isn't he?"  
  
"Yea, but not in that way..."  
  
"Ohh... You're saying that you think he 'likes' you..."  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, Yami... For only a few months around teenagers you sure are becoming one"  
  
"That's not a good thing is it" He said, letting a smile slid threw this deep conversation.  
  
I laughed again. I slight glimmer in my other's eyes caught me of guard and before I knew it he was seated beside me.  
  
"Uhh... Yami" I said slowly.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, coolly.  
  
"Well, when I said Jounouchi's name..."  
  
"You meant it to be my name correct?" I said, finishing my sentence.  
  
I nodded, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"It's alright..." He said, staring out the window.  
  
He looked so sad. His eyes looked so trapped, and he just looked...  
  
I moved my hand on top of his.  
  
He jumped and looked down at me, "Yugi..."  
  
I smiled because I felt his sorrow... And how he wished to move on...  
  
His eyes brimmed with tears... Finally he let up.  
  
"Aibou!" He said hugging me.  
  
I place my arms around him. At least now I could understand... Understand why, why he was in love with me... And just why... 


	2. The first kiss

I woke up. My blankets were on the floor as I yawned and stretched. My alarm clock beeping.  
  
"Morning Aibou" Mou hitori no boku said to me.  
  
"Ohayou" I replied in Japanese.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?....." He said drifting off into  
thought.  
  
"Hai" I replied again  
  
"That's good..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... Just... Why did you..."  
  
I knew what he was thinking. Yesterday, when I place my hand on  
his and we hugged.  
  
"I could just feel how you felt..." I said solemnly  
  
He smiled, though sadly he smiled, "I guess that's good..."  
  
I nodded and looked at the clock, "AH! I'm gonna be late for  
school!"  
  
My other laughed and left me to my work.  
  
"You're some help..." I said sarcastically, searching for my  
bookbag.  
  
"There it is!" I acknowledged to myself.  
  
After stuffing a small loaf of bread in my mouth I speed out the  
door.  
  
"Later Grandpa!" I called as I passed by.  
  
"Bye Yugi" He called to me.  
  
After a bit of running I met up with Ryou.  
  
"Hey, Ryou!" I called.  
  
"Oh, Morning Yugi" He said happily.  
  
"So how's life treating you?"  
  
"Uhh... Good..."  
  
"You're other hasn't left yet?"  
  
He shook his head, "Unfortunately not."  
  
"That sucks... Hey, do you have a watch?"  
  
He pulled one out his pocket, "I don't like wearing them..."  
  
I smiled, "Me too"  
  
He looked at the clock and blinked, "8:09... Eek! We're going to  
be late! Come on!"  
  
I nodded with a panicked look on my face and we started running.  
  
Inside the school Ryou and I panted changing our shoes  
and running down the halls to class.  
  
"Aren't we there yet?" Ryou complained, "My chest feels like  
it's on fire"  
  
"Mine too" I said as we stopped in front of our classroom, "Made  
it!"  
  
We stepped inside making sure the teacher wasn't there yet.  
  
"Ah... Morning Yugi, Ryou!" I voice said from behind us.  
  
I shivered and slowly turned around, "Ah... Morning Mr.  
Yunaki..."  
  
"Lovely day isn't it? Glad to see you two so active this early  
in the morning"  
  
"Early?" Ryou and I said in sync.  
  
"Yes, It's 7:15... Didn't you remember to put your clocks back a  
hour a few days ago?"  
  
"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Ryou said totally embarrassed.  
  
"I guess Grandpa forgot to remind me..." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Ah... It's okay boys, you to can just help clean the place" Mr.  
Yunaki said, cheerfully.  
  
"Err... I guess..." I replied.  
  
"Sure... Why not..." Ryou said still embarrassed.  
  
"Alright then! Here you guys go!" Mr. Yunaki said, handing up  
some brooms, "You'd better get to work."  
  
Inside our classroom me and Ryou swept. I swear we were  
cleaning the same spots over and over.  
  
"Hey Ryou? How much time left till school starts?" I asked him.  
  
"Uhh... Let me check... 45 minutes..." Ryou said, sounding a bit  
disappointed.  
  
I moaned, "It feels like it'll never end!"  
  
Ryou nodded, "Got that right... Hey I know! Why don't we have a  
duel to pass the time?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said totally forgetting Ryou also had an other who  
possessed the Sennen Ring.  
  
"Alright!" Ryou said smiling.  
  
"Umm... Ryou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Has your other ever... Cared about you?"  
  
"My other? Well I've never really met him remember, but... I do  
hear this voice inside my head sometimes... Like when I had to  
duel you"  
  
"Which you really didn't but your other did"  
  
"Yes... Well I watched the whole thing and well... When I was  
awake, the pain in my arm hurting a great deal, I heard what I  
think might have been my others voice say, "I can't risk his  
safety for I still need him', isn't that funny?" He started  
laughing.  
  
I stared at Ryou completely blank, "Your other said that?"  
  
"I think so, I have no idea who he could have been speaking to  
though."  
  
"Err... Malik"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He could have been speaking to Malik"  
  
"Oh... Yes, that seems quite logical"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Umm... Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Huh? Know what?"  
  
"If my other cared about me"  
  
"err.. It's kinda of a long story but...sure I'll tell you"  
  
I explained what happened the day before, why my yami  
seemed jealous of Jounouchi and just about everything else.  
  
"So... You two hugged?" Ryou confused, "Just because you could  
understand him?"  
  
"Err. Yeah... I told you it's a strange story..." I replied.  
  
"Hai..." He said agreeing with me.  
  
"What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Umm.. 8:09"  
  
"That's good that means we won't have to stay here much longer"  
  
"Actually, we still have to last the school day"  
  
I fell out of my chair, "Hopefully it's not as long as this..."  
  
Ryou smiled, "That'd be nice but I don't think it's going to  
happen."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yugi!" I familiar voice called.  
  
I turned around, "Oh! Morning Jou!"  
  
"Morning! Hey Ryou!" Jounouchi said cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayou Jounouchi" Ryou replied.  
  
"What brought you guys here so early?" Jou said, curiously.  
  
"Ahh... We both left an hour early for school because we forgot  
to change our clocks."  
  
(AN: Arg! I screwed this plan up! Oh well... Time is Magic lets  
just say that .")  
  
"Okay..." Jounouchi said, somewhat confused.  
  
I sighed, "Well I guess class is going to be starting soon."  
  
Ryou and Jounouchi nodded and headed to their seats as did, I.  
  
The day passed, as lunch came by something strange  
happened.  
  
"Hey Jounouchi" I said as he walked over to me, sitting on the  
roof.  
  
"Hey Yugi... Umm... I was wondering..." He began sitting down  
beside me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I like this person but their the same sex as me..."  
  
'Err this can't be good... He's in love with someone too! This  
can't be happening... If he asks one wrong question I could end  
up saying that I'm in love my other... Which is kind of strange  
but still!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Uhhh... Why couldn't you have asked Honda or Anzu about this?"  
I said, questionably.  
  
"Well, one Anzu's a girl and two... Honda would probably laugh  
at me." He said.  
  
"Err... Okay... So who are you in love with?"  
  
He sighed, "I was afraid you were going to ask that question...  
But... I'll tell you anyway cause you'll find out eventually..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"The person I'm in love with is..." He whispered the rest in my  
ear.  
  
My eyes widened, "But, but... It can't! I already hav-"  
  
Jounouchi lips touched mine. My heart raced.  
  
I could never explain this to my other.  
  
I felt Jounouchi move closer to me, placing his hand around my  
back, pulling me closer to him.  
  
'Jounouchi...' I said inside my head since I was not able to say  
it out loud, 'Why are you doing this?'  
  
"Yugi!" I heard my other call.  
  
'Not now!' I cried to myself, a tears starting to form in my  
eyes, 'Not now... I don't want him to catch me like this...'  
  
I tear fell down my cheek then another and another.  
  
Jounouchi's lips left mine as he stared at me, "Yugi... Why are  
you crying?"  
  
I sniffled and stuttered a bit but all that came out of my mouth  
was, "I'm..."  
  
Jounouchi stared at me confused, then the lunch bell rang.  
  
"I guess we have to go to class now, huh?" He said.  
  
I nodded trying to wipe all the tears away before class started.  
  
"Here, let me help you to class..." He lowered his hand to help  
me stand up.  
  
I jolt of pain shot threw me and I stopped trying to take his  
help and stood up for myself, "I'm fine thanks..."  
  
He blinked, "You changed again didn't you..."  
  
My other nodded and walked off to class.  
  
'I'm here to help, Aibou that's my job'  
  
'But... Did you see?'  
  
'no...'  
  
'Oh okay..."  
  
Once again the school day passed but all that was on my  
mind was Jounouchi, love and my other... Why was I so confused  
about this?  
  
I sat on my bed, wishing that I hadn't gotten myself into this.  
  
"Aibou..." The well-known voice called to me again.  
  
He spirit sat down beside me, "Something's bothering you  
again... What is it?"  
  
I sighed, "Something that happened at lunch today..."  
  
My other's eyes widened, "You mean what made you cry?"  
  
I nodded, "But you don't know everything that happened, do you?"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Well... Jounouchi... He loves me as like you... And..."  
  
My eyes swelled up again with tears.  
  
"Aibou... You didn't..."  
  
I shook my head, "I... I didn't but Jounouchi... He kissed  
me..."  
  
Yami's eye widened more then he looked depressed.  
  
He stared down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't expect it..."  
  
He mumbled something quietly a tear slowly falling down his  
face.  
  
"Another I..." I said solemnly.  
  
He still stared at the floor.  
  
"Yami..." I repeated.  
  
His eyes seemed so soulless.  
  
"YAMI!" I cried grabbing his arm and pulling him close to me,  
"Say something..."  
  
"Aibou..." He mumbled, "I'm... Sorry... I..."  
  
I placed my hand behind his back and I pulled him closer.  
  
My other's face slowly lifted upward, looking at me, "Aibou..."  
  
He hugged me again, but that wasn't what I wanted this time.  
  
I pushed him back.  
  
He looked surprised, "Aibou what's wro-"  
  
I locked my lips with his, pulling him closer to me this time.  
  
'Aibou...'  
  
"Mou hitori no boku... I love you' 


	3. Complection

'Aibou... Aibou...'  
  
My eyes fluttered open just to waken and see my other lying in bed next to me.  
  
"Umm... Feeling better?" He asked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Better..." I said moving closer to him.  
  
He blushed, "Uhh. Shouldn't you be getting to school?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7 am..."  
  
"Oh... Did I change the clock yet?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't think so..."  
  
"Well then I have an hour to spare" I said, lying my head down on his chest.  
  
"Aibou..." He whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes, not knowing I was putting my arms under his shirt and slowly sliding up.  
  
My other shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the love I was giving him so much of.  
  
"Your hands are cold..." He said looking down at me.  
  
I smiled, "I guess..."  
  
Opening my eyes, he lowered himself down to my level so are heads were still near each other, and so my hand slid farther up his shirt.  
  
He brought his head closer to mine. I moved closer again and felt a tug on my sleeve.  
  
Soon enough his lips met mine once again.  
  
I didn't know whether it was my imagination or not but I think I felt my other's leg move over mine.  
  
"Yami..." I said pulling my head back a bit.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" He said, immediately retreating.  
  
"Umm..." I sat up in my bed, "It's a bit early for this isn't..."  
  
He planted a kiss on my lips again.  
  
It tasted so sweet as he slipped his tongue in my mouth.  
  
I felt my eyes close. I felt so powerless in his touch, yet so strong at the same time.  
  
He pulled back, my eyes opened again.  
  
"Aibou... I love you so very much... I wish we could stay here forever..."  
  
I looked at him, dazed. Slowly, I nodded.  
  
I moved forward to him, I was the one to plant the kiss this time.  
  
It felt so short, my blankets we now covering my other and I as my grandpa called me for breakfast before I headed for school.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said getting out from under the couch.  
  
"Okay..." My other said, yawning.  
  
I ran downstairs and slid across the floor.  
  
"Morning, Grandpa"  
  
"Morning, Yugi!" My Grandpa said smiling.  
  
"Waffles again?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
I nodded, ate and headed back up to my room.  
  
I quickly got changed and headed out the door.  
  
I quickly stopped.  
  
"Jounouchi?!" I said in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked down at the ground, "I want to apologize about yesterday... I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
I blinked, "Uhhh... It's okay..."  
  
He blushed, "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I already discussed it with my other..."  
  
"You what!? Yugi! I was hoping we could just keep this to ourselves! I didn't want anyone else to know..."  
  
"He helped me... Seriously Jou... It's okay, nothing wrong anymore..."  
  
He learned over to me, "Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded, "Course..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Looking a bit disappointed he started walking. I ran up to him.  
  
"You know, don't you?" I asked trying to keep place with him.  
  
"Know what?" He asked.  
  
"That I'm already in love with... or that my other's already in love with... me..."  
  
He stopped and turned to me, "Course... It's hard not to... You already risked you life multiple times to save him and cried when he had left that one time..."  
  
I looked at the ground, "Do I really care about him that much?"  
  
"Seems like it" Jounouchi said as he began walking again.  
  
I stared at the ground and starting walking along side Jou, "It seems kind of hard to believe... I mean... Well..."  
  
I thought of how my other and I had held each other this morning.  
  
"Did I really do that...?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Do what?" Jounouchi said, over hearing what I said.  
  
"Uhh... Nothing! Never mind..." I said embarrassed.  
  
"Sure... Sure, it was nothing..." He mumbled.  
  
I stared at the ground, "Are you angry at me...?"  
  
"Why not...?"  
  
"Good point... But..."  
  
We stepped onto the school grounds and Jounouchi leaned down.  
  
"I thought... That I could be all yours..." He said, standing up after and walking off to class.  
  
I stared at the ground.  
  
'Why did my life have to be so complicated? I didn't want Jounouchi-kun to be angry at me but I didn't want him to be in love with me because...'  
  
"Jounouchi-kun! Wait up!" I said, running up to him.  
  
"Huh? Yugi..." He said, surprised.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun... Gomen..."  
  
"Why...? Why do you apologize?"  
  
My eyes filled up with tears, "I didn't mean to get you mad... Or-"  
  
He hugged me, held me close and soon bent down, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, Yugi... I shouldn't have acted so jealous..."  
  
I stared at him, "Jounouchi-kun..."  
  
He put his hands around the back of my head and pulled me forward.  
  
A jolt shot threw me again, I knew my other had taken over.  
  
He placed his hand in front of Jou's face, stopping him from kissing me.  
  
"That's enough Jounouchi... I don't think Yugi would like you taking advantage of him..."  
  
I sat in the corner of my soul room, crying, "Yami, I know you're only trying to help me but you'll just make things worst..."  
  
"Yugi... But..." Jou started.  
  
My other shook his head and began walking to class, I was already a few minutes late. 


	4. Oi! Soup!

I sighed.  
  
I was in the math room doing algebra, which was giving me a headache.  
  
I looked up to see if Jounouchi was falling behind.  
  
He just sat in his desk, doing nothing but stare at the ground.  
  
I whispered, "Jounouchi... Gomen..."  
  
I knew my other had upset him, and I knew every time Jounouchi tried to talk to me... My other would take over.  
  
Class ended. It was one pore period till lunch.  
  
Jounouchi came running up to me, "Yugi... I really need to talk with you!"  
  
I nodded but stopped mid way threw, for my other just wanted to protect me.  
  
'Life: a complex matter which an organism participates' I sighed to myself  
  
Lunch finally came, and I had asked my other if I could talk with Jounouchi-kun.  
  
The Answer? Well, he agreed but wasn't overly excited with it.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun! You needed to talk to me about something?" I called in the hallway, "Meet me on the roof!"  
  
He sighed and walked off.  
  
'Why won't he listen...? He's my friend... Isn't he? And he wanted to talk in the first place...' I said to my other inside my mind.  
  
"Just give it time, Aibou..."  
  
'I guess...' I said as I headed up to the roof.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" I voice said from behind me, "I need to ask you something"  
  
I turned around, "Hey Ryou! What is it?"  
  
"Well I've been thinking about what you said yesterday... And this morning I saw you and Jounouchi about to... umm... But yeah..." He stopped after his sentence to think a bit more  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Well, yesterday night I think my other well showed himself to me... I was wondering if all others' are ruthless?"  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
  
"Well mine can tend to be at times..."  
  
"Oh... Okay... That's all I wanted to know" He said as he ran off.  
  
"Wonder what that was about..." I said beginning to walk up to the roof again.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun...?" I said walking over to him.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to wait for me? Not the other way around..." He said, eating and staring at the ground.  
  
"Ryou wanted to ask me something..."  
  
I sat down beside him.  
  
He stared at the ground, "Yugi, why do I feel so lonely?"  
  
"Good question... Maybe, because your sister isn't around?" I said, hoping.  
  
He shook his head, "I don't think so..."  
  
"Hmm... A relationship...? You don't have a relationship with any... one..."  
  
He stared at the ground looking soulless.  
  
"Oh come on Jounouchi!" I said grabbing his arm, "Now you're starting to act like Yami..."  
  
"Yami...? Your other...?" He said slowly.  
  
I nodded, "Yes..."  
  
He shoved me to the ground and sat with his back coldly to me.  
  
I rubbed my arm where he had pushed me, "Jounouchi-kun...? Why do you hurt me?"  
  
He stared at the ground as tears began to fall down, "Because... I want you... Yugi..."  
  
He turned to me and grabbed my arms.  
  
He held me close but then all of a sudden I had placed my hands around his neck and brought him even closer to me.  
  
He let the tears fall and slowly moved his lips onto mine.  
  
"Yugi... Gomen..." Jounouchi said and he pushed me onto the ground and lay on top of me.  
  
He kissed my neck, and slid his hand up my shirt and around my back.  
  
I felt completely useless, empty, and helpless...  
  
"Jounouchi-kun..." I whispered, "Why do you do this...?"  
  
"Because... I love you..." He said sliding his hand down to the back of my pants.  
  
"Jou..." I said closing my eyes.  
  
I had fainted, so Jounouchi-kun had stopped, "Yugi...? You're right... I don't know why I do this..."  
  
He picked me up and began carrying me downstairs to the office.  
  
"Mr. Yunaki?" Jounouchi said, "Yugi fainted... I think he might have enough strength to last the rest of the day..."  
  
Mr. Yunaki nodded, "I called his guardian..."  
  
My bed... My soft bed...  
  
"Jounouchi-kun..." I said beginning to sit up, "Naze...?"  
  
"Yugi your awake! Wait he for a bit while I go make you some soup." My grandpa said, leaving the room afterward.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my head, "Naze...?"  
  
My other sat beside me, "I told you he doesn't care about you..."  
  
"Yami... How could you say that!? He's just..." I drifted off, "He's just insecure..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded, "He told me himself... Or at least I think he did..."  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
I stared at the ground.  
  
"I love you... I love you so much... Yet... Why do you protect him?"  
  
"I... don't know..." I said meekly.  
  
'Was I developing feelings for Jounouchi, just as I had for my other?' I thought.  
  
"Y-yami... I l-ove you too..." I said staring down at my bed.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"but..."  
  
"Yugi, here's your soup!" My grandpa said cheerfully, "I'm glad you finally woke up! You've been sleeping since yesterday!"  
  
"Wha? Really?"  
  
My grandpa nodded, "Yup! So here's your soup!"  
  
He put it down on my bed table.  
  
"Thanks grandpa..." I said letting a slight smile show.  
  
"It's good to see you're feeling better... Well, I'll leave you here to yourself..."  
  
Not the best words for the things I was going threw right now.  
  
I sighed, 'Naze..... Naze is life so complicated.....? Why did my other.....'  
  
I sipped up some of my soup.  
  
"Hikari... What is that liquid food called again?" My other asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, soup..."  
  
"Ah... I think we might have had that in Egypt... I can't remember..."  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
I stared down at my bowl, and took another spoonful.  
  
"Ah! Hot! Hot! hot!" I said trying to blow the pain off my tongue.  
  
"Aibou! Are you alright?" My other said with concern.  
  
"Hot!" I said, tears starting up in my eyes.  
  
"Aibou! Uhh..." Unsure of what to do, he gave me a glass of water.  
  
I chugged it down.  
  
I let out a sigh, "Thanks Yami... My tongue still feels burnt though"  
  
I touched it with my finger, "Youch!"  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"Uhh... I dunno..."  
  
"Oh okay..."  
  
I sighed again, and went to take another sip of my soup.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I try some soup?"  
  
"Sure, just take a little though or you'll burn your tongue."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He took a sip, let the taste go around his mouth then swallowed.  
  
"It's quite hot, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Though... I think I know something that could help"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smacked me on the lips, making my spoon fall back into the soup.  
  
"Yami..." I said trying to turn my head away from his, "I don't think this is the right time... I mean I just woke up a few minutes ago!"  
  
He looked down, feeling a bit guilty, "Gomen..."  
  
"...It's alright... At least I didn't nock the soup over and be a total-"  
  
"Yugi!" A familiar voice said to me.  
  
"AH!!" I jumped and knocked the soup all over me and my other's head, "J- Jounouchi...? W-what are you doing over here?"  
  
'Ehhh... Why'd he have to come over so soon!? I just wanted to be alone for a while'  
  
"You're grandpa called me. He said you woke up and were feeling better!" Jounouchi said smiling.  
  
I stared at him blankly, soup dripping off me.  
  
My other glared at him and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Jounouchi said, soundly a bit cheery.  
  
"Uhh... No, not really..." I said giving a glance to my other.  
  
"That's good..." He said sitting down on my bed.  
  
The soup dripped more and I sighed, "I got to go take a shower... Be right back..."  
  
"But Yugi! You may not have recovered enough to take one yet..."  
  
"Yeah, but I always have my other to make sure that I don't" I said smiling.  
  
He frowned, "What type of soup is that anyway?"  
  
Jounouchi rubbed his thumb against my cheek then licked it afterward.  
  
I stared at him, blushing but I continued to stare at him blankly.  
  
"Hmm... Mushroom!" He said smiling.  
  
"Uhhh... Yeah..." I said slowly sliding off my bed, "I really have to take a shower now though Jou... I'll be done in 15 minutes or so..."  
  
"Yugi" He said grabbing my wrist, pulling me toward him.  
  
"Ah! Jounouchi! Stop I don't want to-"  
  
He put something in my hand then pulled me on top of the bed.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku! Mou hitori no boku..." I cried, "Gomen... Gomen..."  
  
"Yugi...?" Jounouchi said about to kiss my neck, "What's... wrong..."  
  
"Leave me... alone... I just want to be alone... All alone..."  
  
"Yugi... Gomen... I didn't know.."  
  
My other fed up with the whole love scene burst out, "Knock it off!!"  
  
"Huh?" Jounouchi said stunned.  
  
"I'm tired of it! I've been watching you harass and rape Yugi! Stop it! You don't know how much it's hurting him!!"  
  
Jounouchi stared at my other who was now using my body to transmit his message.  
  
"Get lost!!" Mou hitori no boku yelled at him.  
  
Jounouchi sniffed, "Gomen... Gomen..."  
  
"Sorry doesn't change anything, get out now. I never or Yugi never want to see you again!"  
  
He looked up shocked, "WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me! Out! Go! Don't make me send you to the shadow realm!"  
  
Jounouchi glared at my other, "In your dreams..."  
  
He slipped out the door leaving my other and I in my room alone.  
  
"He's gone now..."  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Naze...? Naze do you apologize...?" 


	5. Knock Out

I had missed school yesturday. I had slept till thirty minutes after noon.  
  
"Morning Yugi..." Mou Hitori no boku said somewhat coldly.  
  
"Huh? Oh... Oi!" I said still tired.  
  
"The winter festival is today... Will you be going with your friends?"  
  
"Eee... No... I don't think that Jounouchi would be happy if I came anywhere near him today..."  
  
My other nodded, "Now it's best you hurry up! You don't want to be late for school again"  
  
I nodded in agreement and quickly got changed, blushing since mou hitori no boku was watching me.  
  
"Gomen!" He said quickly turning his head away.  
  
I walked over to my other when I was fully dressed and smacked him on the lips.  
  
I smiled afterward, "I've got to get going"  
  
He nodded, blushing madly as I dashed out the door and chugged some orange juice down.  
  
When I got to school, Jounouchi was talking to Honda, I went over to say hello but Jounouchi ignored me and walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Honda asked looking down at me.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun and I sorta had I fight yesterday... It's complex..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Yugi! Gomen if I interrupted your conversation but... I kinda need to talk to you privately" Ryou said, running up to us.  
  
"Err... Okay..." I followed him to behind the school.  
  
"Yugi... This is a bit embarrassing but it's kinda like that situation you were in on Monday..."  
  
"Eh? You mean... that your other is..."  
  
"Uh-huh..." He gave a un relaxed smile.  
  
"Oh... Well about what I told you on Monday it's now a bit more serious... Mind if I tell you what's happening? I wanted to know if you can help"  
  
"Hai!" He nodded, "Course! Unless it's that same thing I'm going threw..."  
  
I nodded.  
  
After I told him the story from the days before he just stared at me, sort of shocked.  
  
"Oi... Ryou? You okay? Ryou!? Hello?" I asked him conserved.  
  
"Huh? Whoops! Um.. Sorry... Um. Let me think... I not good with this love thing... Err... Umm. Choose one?" Ryou said embarrassed and confused.  
  
"I told you that wouldn't HELP!!" I said waving my airs around, yelling at him.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "Gomen! Gomen! It's just that... I'm stuck in a very similar situ-ation... Err... Hi Anzu"  
  
"Hello! What are you guys talking about?" She said smiling happily.  
  
"Errr... Duel Monsters?" I said looking over at Ryou who nodded in agreement, quickly.  
  
"Oh? I thought I heard Honda say it was something private?"  
  
"It is! Only duelists can know about it!"  
  
"Is that so... Then why haven't you spoken to Jou about it?"  
  
"Wha?! I mean uhh... We got into a fight... A while ago, and know he doesn't want to talk to me"  
  
"We'll then tell me and I'll tell him!"  
  
"Err. No thanks!"  
  
I smiled at her quickly then the bell rang, 'Ah! Time for class!"  
  
Ryou and I gave Anzu a slight smile then ran off as fast as we could.  
  
'Glad that was over' I thought to myself.  
  
Walking, walking, walking. Down the hall to my first class. I sighed and suddenly felt tight, when I realized what it was I quickly rushed into the washroom.  
  
Washing my hands after I went. (AN: yes I left out the bathroom scene anyone have a problem ~.~?)  
  
I looked at my puzzle and rubbed my thumb against it the went back to walking to my next class.  
  
I saw Jounouchi standing in the hall, smoking.  
  
'Wait! Smoking? Jounouchi!? He wouldn't... Unless...'  
  
"Jounouchi!" I said smacking the cigarette out of his hand, "What the hell is with you!?"  
  
He just starred at the ground where the cigarette had landed, not listening to me.  
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jounouchi!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"..." He said nothing, he did nothing, it was if I didn't even excise.  
  
"Jou..." I said in a more relaxed tone, "What's up? You're not acting like your usual self."  
  
"...I just..."  
  
"Hmmm?" My ears perked up.  
  
"..." He stood up not leaning against a locker anymore and began walking away slowly.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun" I said with a sigh, "I'll never understand you..."  
  
I began going to my next class... I knew I was going to be late.  
  
"Ah, Yuugi! You showed up. Chop-chop! Get your stuff out for math quickly now." My teacher said a bit impatient.  
  
I nodded and sighed, taking out work from a previous day.  
  
Ryou whispered to me, "Where's Jounouchi? He didn't show for class"  
  
"I dunno. He walked off after I tried talking to him, but... He seems really de-pressed. Yes Mrs. Kino?"  
  
"Do you two have something you want to share with the class?" She said fixing her glasses upon her nose.  
  
"Uhh... No Mrs. Kino" Ryou and I said in sync.  
  
Next class, I have to go to my next class.  
  
'I hope Jounouchi's okay... I don't want him to hurt himself' Thinking to myself again.  
  
I stared at the ground, a group of females walked past me whispering and giggling and I started to feel a presence behind me.  
  
Just as I started to turn around something hit me on the back of the head. 


	6. Admission

My eyes... They slowly opened. My head ached. A great amount of pain exerted from it.  
  
'What the hell was I hit with?' I mumbled to myself very quietly so only I could hear.  
  
I tried to sit up and rub the place which hurt but found both my feet and hands were bound with rope.  
  
I began to panic.  
  
'Where was I? What had happened? Why do I always get into these messes?'  
  
"Yu-gi..." A slight depressing voice said from behind me.  
  
I tried to turn my head to see who it was though I already knew.  
  
"Jounouchi...?" I whispered, "Naze?"  
  
He knelt down beside me and whispered, "You already know"  
  
Then I felt a quick pinch in my neck and was out.  
  
Weight... I felt a large wait on top of me. I felt sweaty and sick. What was going on?  
  
I tried to roll over onto me side and fall back to into myself, my dreams.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes just to se what was keeping me on my back.  
  
Frantic, I tried sitting up and getting away.  
  
"Jounouchi!" I cried, in disbelief.  
  
He licked my neck, holding me close, his body spread.  
  
I struggled trying to get up and get away but he'd press me back to the ground and continued.  
  
Tears streaming, I tried kneeing him in the stomach but he caught it and just used it against me by slowly putting one of his hands down the back of my pants.  
  
"Jounouchi!!" I cried still struggling.  
  
I heard a pound on the wall behind me.  
  
Jounouchi looked surprised and looked up to see what it was.  
  
More pounding.  
  
Was this some joke? What this some sick twisted joke? Where was Yami? I needed him.  
  
More pounding. My head hurt. A crack ran threw the wall and finally bust open.  
  
Dust rose up from the ground making it seem like smoke.  
  
The figure in the smoke coughed then began walking forward.  
  
"Yugi!?" The figure shouts, a hash yet so familiar voice "Are you in here?"  
  
I was just about to answer but Jou tied a gag into my mouth, so I let out a muffled cry.  
  
The figure walked closer, a light glow around his neck.  
  
When he became visible, Jounouchi yelled out his name, "Bakura!"  
  
Ryou chuckled, he didn't seem like himself.  
  
'Oh yeah! His other it's his other!' I thought to myself with joy.  
  
Ryou's other peered down at me and lifted an eyebrow, "Guess I was a little late... Well..."  
  
He turned his head back to Jounouchi, "A little time in the shadow realm should straighten your mind a bit"  
  
Ryou's yami raised his hand and Jounouchi flopped over to one side afterward.  
  
Getting out a knife he walked over to me. I lay scared on the ground but all he did was sit me up and cut the ropes tied around my wrists and ankles.  
  
Rubbed and scratched at the parts that were just let free, "Thanks"  
  
The other smirked, "Your welcome"  
  
He offered a hand and helped me up.  
  
(AN: awwww... Baku's being kute! To cute! But I like it! n.n)  
  
"Bakura-kun..." I said, still tired.  
  
"Hmmm?" he mumbled as he picked up the unconscious Jou.  
  
"How did you know I was..."  
  
He tapped his Sennen Ring to remind me, "I have one too. I can detect it"  
  
That's when I noticed it.  
  
"AH! MY-My puzzle!" I looked around frantic, "Yami!?! Atemu!? Mou hitori no boku!"  
  
I was just about to cry, 'My other... Where was my other'  
  
"Yami..." I whispered.  
  
A hand patted me on the back.  
  
I turned around and saw mou hitori no boku.  
  
'Ya-mi...'  
  
He smiled and his image faded.  
  
I blinked, Was it a dream?  
  
I woke up in my bed and looked around.  
  
"M-mou hitori no boku?"  
  
"Yes Yuugi?"  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Friday, why?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost... 9 am... You've been asleep for awhile"  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Wha? Oh! Dec. 21st... Why is something wrong Yuugi?"  
  
"Is there... A winter festival tonight?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Did you yell at Jounouchi yesterday?"  
  
"Uhh... No" My other said, scratching the back of his head confused.  
  
"Oh... How long was I asleep?"  
  
"A few days" My other said leaning against my bed, "You were found on top of the school out cold. They think that you were beat up again by some bullies"  
  
"But... I don't remember..."  
  
"They figured that you wouldn't remember for the first few days, but you should have your memory back in some time..."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did... You say anything special to me before that?"  
  
"Special?"  
  
"Yeah... You know like..."  
  
"How you thought Jounouchi liked you?"  
  
"Yeah.. And I was actually..."  
  
"Talking about me... Glad you at least remember something"  
  
"But Yami do you..."  
  
"Love you"  
  
I nodded slowly, my face burning red.  
  
"Well that depends... Do you love me?"  
  
His face neared mine. I felt my lips touch his, letting them sink into him.  
  
'Yes, other... I love you' 


	7. Leaving Dream

I was so glad to be back with my other. Telling him about the enormous dream I had taken a trip through.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi..... Its okay..... None of it happened....." He mumbled, holding me dear.  
  
Tears streaming down my face at the though of it being true. Crying at the fiction in my mind.  
  
"I..... I was so scared Yami!" I said tightening my grip on him ever so much.  
  
(AN: I just have to put a song verse here!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'And I can't breathe  
  
'When you cry  
  
'But I'll be there to hold you tight  
  
'And I would kill  
  
'I would fight  
  
'To keep you close  
  
'I keep singing the same way  
  
'I won't live  
  
'If you died  
  
'If I can feel you in the wind  
  
'And this is me  
  
'It's my life  
  
'I'll need you close to sing  
  
'It's the same beginning'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mou hitori no boku whispered a kiss into my ears as I leaned into him and slowly fell in to the midst sleep.  
  
"I will bring to the festival....."  
  
Lying upon cooling grass and the sun gradually faded into the horizon. My eyes opened to the sound of laughs and footsteps near by.  
  
"Yugi!" A voice cheered from someone nearby, "You're awake!"  
  
I dazed and took a moment to realize who it was.  
  
"Jou.....?" I yawned.  
  
He laughed, "Yep!"  
  
He sat down beside me, leaning against the small curve of the hill.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened....." He mumbled, gazing out at the sunset.  
  
"Sorry about what?" I said a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"Never mind....." He whistled, teasing me.  
  
I pouted, glaring at him. How come no one would tell me what happened!  
  
"Yugi!" The rest of my friends shouted when they had spotted me, "How are you? Are you okay?"  
  
I stared at them, "I'm..... Fine"  
  
Blinking rather rapidly with my confusion.  
  
"Really?" Anzu asked concerned, "How 'bout we all buy you a hamburger and a drink?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm in on that!" Honda joined.  
  
I thought for a moment, "Umm..... Okay"  
  
Anzu smiled, "Good! Wait for us here Yugi!"  
  
I shouted as all three ran off, "Okay!"  
  
I sighed and lay back down on the grass again.  
  
A meek voice whispered from behind me, "Yugi! Yugi!"  
  
I turned around but couldn't find the source of the voice.  
  
"Over here!" The voice hissed from the forest.  
  
I got up and walked over, "Hello?"  
  
Ryou stepped out from behind the trees, with the sennen ring around his neck.  
  
"Ryou? What are yo-"  
  
"Shhh!" He continued to stay quite, "I am not Ryou! I'm his other! Now listen carefully! You remember that strange dream you had?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, you're dream actually did take place! I just made sure no one remember any of it. I didn't want you to get hurt so I did that. Please don't take it personally." He finished  
  
I stared blank at him. Was he telling the truth. His eyes seemed sturdy and strong but deep inside it seemed like he collapsed.  
  
"Are..... Are you okay Ryou?" I asked.  
  
"What?" He stared at me.  
  
"You're a lot like Yami aren't you?" I whispered, "You don't remember much of what happened in your life either right?"  
  
"....."  
  
"You don't remember your name, your parents or anything do you?"  
  
"I remember enough....." He said turning and waking back into the forest.  
  
I sighed and smiled. That spirit isn't all bad. He was nice enough to help me but it did kind of scare me that my dream was a reality.  
  
The sun set, I lay back in my spot on the hill. The firework show began.  
  
"Yugi?" My other said, as snow began to fall, "Aren't you cold? You aren't wearing a jacket"  
  
"I'm fine" I hummed to the loud beats.  
  
I gradually fell asleep, leaning on my other who placed him arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Yugi! We got you a dri-"Jou stopped and watched me sleep silently leaning against nothing, almost floating.  
  
"Y-Yugi?" He stuttered.  
  
My others faint image was now seen by Jounouchi, who just smiled.  
  
"You won" He said with a shrug and handed my other a drink, "Congrats"  
  
My other smiled warmly, "Thank you....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
'And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
'I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
'And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
'Take my hand'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that is the end of Just Some Time. The song lyrics are from 'Gone Away' by Cold and 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. I hope you enjoyed this warm fuzzy conclusion. I know I did ^-^ 


End file.
